


Protector of Honor

by SpoDiddly



Series: Spirk MPreg stories [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Digital Art, Large Breasts, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Original Vulcan Characters - Freeform, Pre-Surak AU, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant James T. Kirk, Pregnant Sex, Vulcan James T. Kirk, Vulcan!Jim - S'Jenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoDiddly/pseuds/SpoDiddly
Summary: Spock is in love with his friend and fellow warrior S'Jenes, one of the few Vulcan males who can become pregnant. Ostracized and shamed, S'Jenes tends to hide his form and feels that no one will ever bond with him; Spock is willing to protect him and his honor...by any means necessary.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Spirk MPreg stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1112208
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	Protector of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> ~*~TIME FOR MORE WEIRD FIC~*~
> 
> Well it's been years since Golden Sun, my last Pre-Surak AU story and I've had this story in my brain for quite a while. It doesn't take place in the same universe though, just an idea. It started out as smut but my brain made me put a plot around it. I've also draw the art that's in the story as well. As usual I apologize for any grammar errors and other mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :D

The twin suns rose above the desert lands of Vulcan, just like any other day. A relatively peaceful day where there were no warring tribes coming to pillage and destroy each other. Tribes with armies made up of strong and fearless warriors such as S'chn T'gai Spock. Of course there have been times Spock was beaten in battle but with any one opponent, whether with cunning or brute force, he was able to triumph each time. All throughout his tribe his battles were something to behold, so much so that many a Vulcan maiden would wish to be his bride. Alas, Spock's heart belonged to another...another Vulcan with, what he would call, blessed and unique qualities.

"Spock, it is time to awaken," a strong voice said melodically. "You promised me that I can finally leave the camp to go to the market with you today."

Spock woke up and looked upon the source of the voice, dressed in an ordinary warrior's tunic, a being so beautiful and awe-inducing that even after the many moons that they have spent together he was unable to properly articulate the longing need to bond with them.

S'Jenes...longest friend, fellow brother-in-arms, and the Vulcan of his dreams. His company was always welcome to Spock, whether for fun or for strategy.

S'Jenes was a very unique Vulcan, one with hair and skin as golden as the sun-reflected sands, his smile brighter and whiter than any star that shone in the night sky, and greenish eyes that shone like the gems in ceremonial wear. To say nothing of his strong and shapely legs, well-built arms that were always eager to embrace him, cunning and intelligent mind, and a face full of cheer and mirth; in short Spock was absolutely enamored with S'Jenes.

And now with S'Jenes's current state of being heavily pregnant with child, the effect of his beauty on Spock increased a thousand fold. In his heart of hearts, Spock did often fantasize S’Jenes’s beauty and in this instance Spock blesses the Gods that the real vision is better than any of his wildest dreams.

But whose child is S'Jenes carrying? Spock only wished he knew. S'Jenes's former lover left him early in the pregnancy, apparently disgusted with the fact that S'Jenes was one of the few Vulcan males that can be bred, growing large breasts, widened hips and fattened posteriors while pregnant. S’Jenes was already slightly kept at bay due to his unusual features but the entire incident led to S'Jenes pretty much ostracized in the tribe, no one wishing to bond and mate with such an "used" oddity. To compensate, S'Jenes tried to modestly cover his body as much as possible, most likely out of shame. Thinking it over made Spock hope that particular individual was fed to rabid sehlats for fleeing from such a blessing as S'Jenes and nearly leaving him to ruin.

"Hello? Are you awake, _patam-kar-yuk_?" Spock almost jolts as he now notices that S'Jenes has walked closer to him. Up close Spock sees that S'Jenes's breathing was labored slightly as he climbs on top of him. Spock wills his arousal to remain low as he peers down at S'Jenes's large heaving bosom now nearly popping out from the split on the open of his tunic, large pregnant belly pushing onto his abdomen; his rear now sitting squarely on top of Spock's painfully held down erection, and large thighs squeezing his legs together. All while S'Jenes had a pleasantly innocent smile on his face.

Finally, after a slight silence that felt like ages have passed, Spock answered, "Yes, S'Jenes, I am very much awake."

S'Jenes slightly shifts on top of Spock's groin, innocently unaware of Spock's small groan from painful arousal, and puts a quizzical expression. "Really now? Because I remember a certain friend of mine promising me to help me get out of just staying another day inside of the mothering tent and getting to the market... He then leans slightly forward with an angry expression and pouts his bottom lip. "...about an hour ago."

Spock's eyes slightly widened as he felt immediate regret for keeping his friend waiting on him for so long. He was ready to apologize for the wait and make it up to him when S'Jenes pulled back and gave a big laugh.

"Ah ha ha, do not worry Spock," S'Jenes said in between giggles. "I am only joking. After all, you have been up awake many nights, honing your impressive battling skills," S'Jenes then sighs sadly as he takes his hands and slowly traces them down his breasts, belly and thighs, with Spock nearly failing to hold back a blush from witnessing such a lovely display. "I am the one laying around letting my own battling prowess waste away, being held back by this 'ugly and cumbersome' body of mine."

At that moment Spock only wished his Pon Farr could come sooner so that he could find and destroy S'Jenes's former lover for using such foul words to describe S’Jenes, then take S'Jenes to the ceremonial sands and dutifully fill him with his seed as he claims S’Jenes’s lush and fertile body; thereby hoping to bond with his wonderous mind and soul, and having his ears filling to the brim from endlessly hearing S'Jenes's erotic moans and screams. A truly unique Vulcan male such as he should never feel alone, ugly and unwanted ever again, with Spock willing to take him and raise his unborn child and many, many more of their own together.

However Spock could only respond "Be thankful that it is only temporary. You could regain your fitful body in due time." He gently placed a hand on S'Jenes's shoulder. "You also still have your intelligent wit and charm."

S'Jenes rolled his eyes and gave a small smile. "Yes yes I know, those are definitely not going away." He traced his hands down his body again. "The trouble is..it is shameful for me as a warrior...to even have this body," S'Jenes raises the front of his robe and rubs his belly, slightly shivering from how sensitive it was. “Being left behind after having been mated...ahhh...never claimed…ah, and bonded..” A small sigh led into a breathy moan as he closed his eyes and continued to rub, Spock forcing himself not to answer with a moan of his own.

S'Jenes then leaned into Spock's face once more, his eyes slightly dazed with a saddened expression. "Do you think that there will ever be someone out there who will bond with me, Spock?," he sighed as he squeezed his arms together, unknowingly accentuating his deep cleavage and letting part of it spill from the tunic. "Will anyone wish to take me, and be with my soul forever and always?" S'Jenes held his breasts together and arched his back, his eyes half-lidded whilst rubbing at his sensitive nipples beneath the rough fabric and slowly began to swivel his hips on top of Spock's still heavily restrained erection. "To love me as I am and always will be, a warrior whose fate is to be bred as ordained by the Gods themselves?" Then suddenly S'Jenes closes his eyes and bites his lip while trying to hide soft whimpers and moans as he begins grinding his increasingly aroused genitals, approaching closer and closer to an impending climax. His genitals then quickly secrete a fluid that had a heady scent like abundant nectar of the sweetest desert flower. The moistness begins to build in between S'Jenes's legs, soaking through the undergarments and leading loud and wet slapping sounds from in between S'Jenes's bouncing buttocks. S'Jenes let out a long moan while he continued to swivel his hips and grind his genitals on Spock's groin, falling into a trance as he ached for sweet release.

At first Spock cannot believe what he's witnessing: his friend and fellow warrior seemingly unaware of his deepest fantasies yet performing one right on top of him. The soft moans and pants from S'Jenes's mouth were sweet music to his ears, the slight bouncing of S'Jenes's breasts were very hypnotic, and the feeling of S'Jenes’ body rubbing against his nearly sends his pheromones into a frenzy. Spock was sure that if S’Jenes was in his right mind he would not be doing this, but his baser instinct told him to savor this blessed moment for he knew that it would never happen again. And yet Spock also did watch with his heart aching in sympathy, trying to call out to S'Jenes’s loneliness. Knowing that S'Jenes felt not only undesirable, but unworthy of such lust, love and affections truly made Spock wish to comfort him.

Spock gets ready to answer to him when S'Jenes quietly orgasms on top of Spock. His genitals forcefully release all the built-up amount of fluid, leaving S’Jenes sighing with a far-off blissful look upon his face and skin glowing greenish-gold with the joy of immense satisfaction. After rubbing his belly he then comes to his surroundings. He then looks down with a shocked and embarrassed look on his face.

"Oh by the Gods! Spock, I greatly apologize!" S'Jenes as quickly as he could muster rises from Spock's lap, leaving a noticeably wet stain on Spock's blanket. “I truly do not know what possessed me to do that." S'Jenes shivers from the cooling juices trailing between his legs, adding " It must be something in my mind sensing that me being with child and unbonded, leaving my body constantly on edge for consummation." He glances down shamefully with his hands behind his back. "I do hope that the stain can be washed out."

Spock almost vowed to never wash this stain, wanting to keep a wonderful memory of his friend as a tease for what he could expect if he ever hopes to quelle such beautiful lust. "It is no trouble, my friend." Spock then turns to rise. "At least you will now be satisfied for our walk in the market."

S'Jenes's face suddenly flashes with realization. "Oh yes, the market! And here I was blaming YOU for keeping us behind." S'Jenes quickly turns and waddles for the entrance. "I will have to change my clothing, but you better be ready by the time I am done." S'Jenes then turns back and gives another sparkling smile. The tent flaps close forlornly as S'Jenes exits, leaving Spock to hold the stained blanket in his hands. Looking down at it, he now knows more than ever that he should court and claim S’Jenes as his, to cherish him as long as they both shall live. He feels tempted to kiss the stain and attempt it to get a quick taste of S'Jenes’s inner nectar, but he knows that he cannot keep S’Jenes waiting any longer. He then rises from bed to prepare for the market trip while replaying the sounds of S’Jenes’s breathy moans in his mind over and over again.

* * *

After dressing in a more modest cloak, S’Jenes followed Spock out to the Vulcan market, a place where many tribes come to gather for exchanges of both goods and stories. S’Jenes almost marveled at the view, finally relieved of boredom from being trapped in the mothering tent. Spock looked around dutifully hoping to protect S’Jenes from any danger that may come towards him, almost guarding him as a priest would guard an idol.

“Spock, please,” S’Jenes exclaims after Spock grabs his arm and pulls him back for the third time from a counter. “I may be with child, but you do remember that I do still have the resolve of a warrior, do you not?”

Spock glanced down before responding “It is a duty to protect all and any bearing mother from all dangers in the land, everyone is precious to their tribe.”

S’Jenes huffed before rubbing his belly. “Be that as it may, there is no need. I am not a delicate being and I can still defend myself. Now let me off a little so that I can truly experience the market.”

Spock looked down at S’Jenes’s pouting face, with golden curly locks framed around such soft cheeks that he wishes to caress and protect. He felt his mind wishing to deny S'Jenes's request in order to continue watching over him... but he also knows that S'Jenes is capable, and that just because he is completely in love with him it does not mean that he was to hinder him. "Of...of course S'Jenes." Spock places both hands on S'Jenes's shoulders, "But promise me you will be safe."

S'Jenes chuckled. "I promise, o mighty protector.” S’Jenes smirked and placed his hands on his hips. “I swear if anyone was to look they would think that I was your most treasured bride and Gods forbid that you would wish that upon yourself."

Spock groaned internally at the irony of wishing that to be true as S'Jenes walked to a vendor across the way. If he was ever going to court and claim S'Jenes, he did need to take S'Jenes's own wishes into account and not treat him so delicately. That being said S’Jenes never did say that Spock was unable to follow him from afar, which Spock already began to do...just in case.

S'Jenes stopped over at a weapon stand, bending over to look at the knives on display. "I could buy one of these for Spock..." S'Jenes contemplated. "Even though he's been such a mothering dokai as of late, he is always such a good friend..." A warm feeling begins to rise in his heart and mind, calling back to his sexual release earlier. “I wonder if he may be…” He shakes his head as he denies the possibility. “No no, Spock is truly a noble Vulcan. I am sure he does not want me. Not like this, like all the others...” As he continued to look over the knives, he heard a rough growl directly behind him. Thinking it was someone's pet he happily looked behind him only to see three unfamiliar Vulcan warriors of varying heights stare at him -or rather his large rear end- with wild expressions on their face.

“Um...hello. How are you all doing today,” S’Jenes asked as he rises from the counter. Getting only silence as a response, he added “Apologies for blocking your view of the display.”

“Oh, ‘tis no trouble at all miss,” the shortest one said, almost drooling. “I do believe we’ve got quite the loveliest view of what is on display.”

Puzzled, S’Jenes turned to them and says “Oh no no, I am not a--”

The three Vulcans’ eyes widened as they recognized who he was. ”Is...is that YOU, S’Jenes?” The middle one exclaimed. “You look like...like a--.”

“A well-bred wife,” the shortest one chuckled. 

S’Jenes’s skin prickled before saying “Ah, now I remember you three. Fehrik, Kavik, Sarhik.” Crossing his arms defensively he said, “Quite charming to see you all again.”

“Yes...charming indeed,” Fehrik snarled. “Considering that you and that arrogant bastard Spock seem to have bested us in battle. Of course you would be his ever faithful _kafeh-t’lok_ seeing that your victories were never without him by your side.” He then leered at S’Jenes’s breasts. ” Even less surprising that he must have truly claimed and bonded you.”

“I am neither claimed nor bonded…,”

“Oh really? Then you have been used, and left behind,” Sarhik laughed. “Even more fitting for a disgraceful warrior such as yourself.” He quickly reached out and grabbed onto one of S’Jenes’s buttocks with a tight squeeze.

Horrified, S’Jenes grabs behind him and throws the short Vulcan off of him forcefully. His ungangliness of his body made the throw a bit clumsy, causing him to lose balance and tip forward.

The tallest Vulcan, Kavik grabbed both his arms and held them behind his back, trapping S’Jenes close to his body. Struggling to get free, S'Jenes tries to squirm out from Kavik’s grasp but his rear accidently brushes up against Kavik’s erection, causing Kavik to grasp his arms even tighter and growl like a sehlats in heat.

Sarhik then quickly comes up from behind and runs his hands up his leg, attempting to reach his belly. Being up close to him S’Jenes can finally smell the scent of raging pheromones.

They were all in Pon Farr…and they seemed aroused enough to try and claim S’Jenes.

Kavik gave a particularly nasty grin. “I do wonder what it feels like for all of us to mount a disgraced broodmare.” He took a long sniff of his hair.

“Oh an intriguing idea,” Fehrik chuckled darkly. “It would be the perfect retribution for our devastating defeat: completely submission.”

S’Jenes’s eyes widened in disgust.

“You will do no such thing,” Spock said icily as he approaches them all.

“Oh Spock, by the Gods!” S’Jenes sighed with relief. He tries to squirm out from Kavik and Sarhik’s grasps only for them to hold him even tighter.

Fehrik turned to Spock with an icy glare. “Ah it would seem that your ‘savior’ has arrived. I assume you also claim that this man is not unclaimed and unbonded.”

“You are correct,” Spock responded, careful to not raise his voice to increase the number of onlookers now approaching. “But you WILL release S’Jenes and leave this place, lest you wish to continue living unscathed...,” He then grasped onto his _trillpa_ , underneath his cape. “...or living at all.”

Sarhik quickly flinched in fear before he continued to grab onto S’Jenes’s belly and breast, rubbing them as if he owned them. “Oh do not worry, he only has the scent that calls to us.”

Fehrik nodded. “Ah, yes it’s not like we wish to truly marry this...wanton disgrace.” He then smirked. “Even if you had the wish to claim him, we’ll give him back once we’re done.” 

Even though Spock in his mind already has the resolve to court and claim S’Jenes, he realized that what Fehrik said was vile. It was true that unless S’Jenes was his wife or concubine S’Jenes is free reign to any Vulcan, but the manner of treating him as nothing more than a sexual tool was reprehensible. Spock then noticed the sharpness in arousal from the three assaulters, they were ready to submit to the fires of Pon Farr. He looked over at S’Jenes, thankful that he was free of injury but noticed how weary he quickly became from trying to hold them off. For how long he can be able to keep them at bay? Spock felt that he will forever be responsible for S’Jenes’s safety; he knows S’Jenes is a capable warrior but in order to save him…

“Then I challenge you for the honor of S’Jenes.”

S’Jenes’s eyes widened in surprise. “Spock, wait--”

“Ah...so Spock here wishes to challenge us...for the sweet ‘honor’ of S’Jenes.” He then waved his hand in Kavik and Sarhik’s direction, who then releases S’Jenes and allows him to quickly waddle back to Spock. “Such a waste of time, there is no honor left in him.”

Spock’s eyes flash angrily. “In the Outer Sands, before the first sundown. Do you accept?”

Fehrik growls before answering. “Fine, we accept the challenge. It certainly would be quite a treat to get a chance to defeat you as well.” He then gives a nasty smirk. “Do be sure to keep ‘the golden one’ ripe for taking.”

As the three of them left, Spock looked at S’Jenes worriedly. “Are you hurt?”

S’Jenes shakes his head. “No, no more than usual. Like I have said my combat skills are under par as of late.”

S’Jenes then crosses his arms. “I thought that I told you that I wished to walk the market myself.”

“You know that I am unable to do that S’Jenes…” Spock tilts his head. “Unless you actually wished to be used by any of them.”

S'Jenes paused. “I do feel a sense of unease about them...as if my body would be willing to submit to them whether I want to or not. Not one other Vulcan has looked at me hungrily in a long while...” As they began to walk home S’Jenes then glanced at Spock, looking into his eyes as if searching for anything to steady him. Then he grabbed Spock's arm and asked, “Are you sure you are able to handle them?”

Spock gave a small reassuring expression. “For you, I will handle a thousand. You are one worthy of honor, and I would fight through all of Vulcan to show that to you.”

S’Jenes let out a gracious smile, brightening his golden face to a glow that left almost left Spock speechless. “I thank you. But knowing them they may attempt any tricks that would defeat you.”

Spock held onto S’Jenes’s upper arm to keep him steady. “I will be ever alert for you S’Jenes,”

After a while they stopped in front of the mothering tent. Bidding S’Jenes good night, he then felt a small glow in the back of his mind, almost like the forming of a small string from the ether. Spock rose his fingers to his mind to clear his head as he went to rest at his tent and prepare for the upcoming fight.

* * *

As the first sun fell, Spock stood ready in the meeting place with his _lirpa_ , ready to face the first of his three opponents. He knew that he could defeat them all as easily as before, each of them must have a severe weakness that he could exploit and be done. He looked up into the viewing audience and saw S’Jenes, still dressed in the cloak from earlier and wearing a pensive look on his face. Why, Spock wondered. Did S’Jenes truly have no faith in him to fight? 

A gong rang out into the desert air, alerting the opponents’ arrival. In seeing that they ALL had _lirpas_ in hand gave Spock pause.

“What is the matter Spock?” Fehrik chuckled. “You thought that you would fight us all one-by-one?”

“As per the rules of the challenge--”

“You did not give any rules,” Sarhik said. “Therefore a fight against all of us is only fair.”

“Indeed.” Fehrik nodded. “After all, we all want to mount the dishonorable broodmare.” Sarhik gave a nasty grin. “Surely his expansive flesh is more than enough for even all of us to handle.”

Spock resisted the urge to lunge, not wanting to fight before the next ring of the gong. Instead he turned and stood at his side of the battlefield. He felt foolish that in his fury he failed to specify the rules, considering this was not a ceremonial battle.

Suddenly a calming wave flashed in mind, trying to relax him. Spock tried to search for the source of the wave but found nothing. As he looked back into S’Jenes’s face, the pensiveness was replaced with a slight touch of hope. As if he was convincing himself that Spock would win.

Suddenly the gong rang. Spock ran toward the middle as he attempted to make the first move. Fehrik swiped at him from the front as Sarhik came in from the right and Kavik came in from the left. Spock backed away only to be tackled, leaving his left side scratched. Sarhik used his short stature to duck under an attempted swing from Spock, leaving Kavik to butt his stomach with the blunt end of the _lirpa_. Fehrik then swung again, slicing Spock’s left leg. Sarhik sliced his tunic along with his right leg, which caused Spock to drop his weapon and fall down frontward on the dirt.

Fehrik lets out a sinister chuckle. “Ah, the almighty Spock, already knocked down to his feet.” Turning to Kavik he yelled “Let us finish this and take our prize.”

As Kavik stood over him holding the sharp end of the _lirpa_ high over his head, Spock felt a spark flash warning in his head, signaling him to roll left. Spock then quickly rolled left, which caused Kavik to trip and instead scratch Spock’s shoulder. The spark flashed again, this time signaling him of a weak point in his back. Spock then slid out from underneath Kavik and kicked his lower back. Kavik fell forward, his head hitting the ground and knocking him unconscious. Shocked and furious, Sarhik then rushed forward, blunt end first ready to ram him down. Before the impact another spark flashed, signaling him to jump and grab the _lirpa_. Spock did just that, which left Sarhik defenseless. As Sarhik attempted to grab his weapon back, Spock butted his head with the blunt end of the _lirpa_ and knocked him out as well.

Fehrik came up from behind, attempting to choke Spock with his _lirpa_ and flip him backwards. “There is no way you are to best us so easily,” Fehrik hissed in Spock’s ears. “I do hope that you will not feel too bad about us disposing of your whore after we are done.”

In a flash of fury Spock elbowed Fehrik’s ribs, causing them both to tumble forward. They both then clashed _lirpas_ as tempered metal clanged through the air. Fehrik was able to match each swipe, jab, and swing; Spock was almost ready to collapse, being unable to match Fehrik’s Pon-Farr fueled energy.

Then suddenly the spark returned in Spock’s mind, flashing an image of S’Jenes lustfully whimpering and moaning from earlier that morning, his body almost glowing with a golden ethereal light. Fueled by his own arousal, Spock tackled straight into Fehrik, knocking the wind out of him before throwing him to the ground. Fehrik attempted to get back up but Spock stopped him with the blade of the _lirpa_ right under his neck. Spock then took the flat side of the blade and knocked it upside Fehrik’s head, rendering him unconscious.

The gong then rang, signaling the end of the battle. The crowd then stood to cheer as Spock raised his _lirpa_ in the air in victory. Spock’s eyes then darted to where S’Jenes was sitting from before, only to find him gone. Did S’Jenes really have no faith in him after all? Did S’Jenes only wish to hide from the public, thinking himself even more of a disgrace in having this battle fought over him?

“Spock,” a Vulcan from the crowd called to him. ‘This message was to be given to you after the battle.” They handed him the scroll and walked away. Out of curiosity Spock opened it, only to quickly discover it was in S’Jenes handwriting. It read:

_Spock,_

_On the very large chance that you gain victory in your challenge, I congratulate you._ _  
_

_To give you my thanks I wish for you to meet you at your tent. Please wait for me there. I_

_do hope that you enjoy how I express my gratitude._

_Sincerely,_

_S’Jenes_

Spock then grew eager of the promised thanks as he hobbled back to his tent to rest. Maybe his fight for S’Jenes would have been worth it after all.

* * *

Spock slowly ambled into his tent, ready to celebrate the victory with S’Jenes despite his bruises. He then walked towards the bath and laid down inside, waiting for the medicinal handmaidens to come tend to his wounds. Whatever it was he had hoped it would be both wonderful and able to wait until he was in well enough shape. After a long while he felt his eyes close as he relaxed in preparation before a strong, yet melodic voice softly said, “Thank you, my kind friend.”

Spock turned behind him; his eyes widened as he gazed upon S'Jenes, dressed in a shimmering translucent white-gold garment, sleeveless and very low-cut with the opening ending right over the apex of his belly. Spock also saw that S'Jenes's skin and hair have been oiled, creating a visage of a living golden idol, an almost identical image of the fertility goddess herself whilst holding a large water jar on hand. "Surprise.” S’Jenes then rubbed his belly with the other hand. “I figured that if I was to be yours I can dress for the occasion in traditional maiden wear as I tend to your wounds.” Noticing Spock’s expression, he put down the large bathwater jar before spinning around to show off his body from all angles. “Is this not to your liking?”

Blinking out of his stupor Spock held his hand and beckoned S’Jenes forward. He then kept his hand outstretched until S’Jenes's large belly met Spock’s hand, molding itself to the curve from his fingertips. The soft fabric of the garment mixed with the soft firmness of the belly alighted such pleasurable senses within him that he was ready to claim S’Jenes right away, but he should let S’Jenes tend to him first.

Spock nodded. “Yes, I truly admire your choice of dress. It suits you well.” He puts his hand away so as to not rub S’Jenes any longer. “Why do you ask if it is to my liking?” Seeing S’Jenes tilt his head he added “Were you always aware of my...affections toward you?”

“Truth be told it was a wild guess in the beginning.” S’Jenes giggled. “But then I had noticed through your words and the look in your eyes that you tended to care for me more than as a friend and fellow warrior.” S’Jenes then knelt down to his eye level, eyes near wet with happy tears. “You continued to talk to me and treat me with respect and fought for my honor instead of pushing me away. Part of my mind seems to have reached out to you at the market today, and then I was let into your mind which I was able to see...well, quite a bit.”

Spock thought back before a deep green blush appeared on his face. “So you were the reason that an... evocative image of you appeared in my mind.” Thinking over he added “...As well as all of the moments in battle where I was able to pick their weaknesses.”

S’Jenes nodded with a pleased expression on his face before he poured the half of the warm water into the basin. He then leaned into his ear and whispered, “You are quite welcome.” With a cloth soaked in healing oils he knelt down and cleaned Spock’s cuts and bruises, starting with the arm, then working his way up to the shoulder. At the chest he then mixed with some cleaning soap to also wash away the dirt and dried blood from Spock’s hirsute chest.

At S’Jenes’s current angle Spock was even closer to his cleavage nearly spilling out of the twin straps of fabric. His breasts looked soft and immaculate, just at the perfect spot for his head to rest. In a moment of daring Spock leaned forward and gave a couple of licks and bites onto S’Jenes’s breast before taking one of his nipples and lightly sucked on it through the fabric.

S’Jenes gasped with pleasure, shivering from the attention on his sensitive breasts. “Ahh, ah, please Spock,” S’Jenes moaned. “If you wish to be clean, I, AH, cannot be, AH!” Spock then switched to the other breast, sucking away as he took delight in S'Jenes's moans. Spock felt pleased that he no longer needed to hide just how wonderful and arousing he found S’Jenes’s body, now having fought a battle and S’Jenes knowing what was in his mind. He then pulled back from S’Jenes and noticed his handiwork, the little teeth marks on the heaving breasts and two large spots on the see-through fabric on top of the nipples.

“My apologies, my T’Hy’la. You look to be made of pure paradise,” Spock then leaned into S’Jenes’s neck, nibbling and licking it while he moved his head down and licked his shoulder. S’Jenes lightly moaned as Spock continued to nibble away. The familiar trance of arousal began to stir from in between his legs, but S’Jenes did not wish to climax just yet.

“Spock,” S’Jenes took his hand and pushed Spock back into the bath. Trying to keep his arousal down with a shaky breath he stated, “You should not wish to use up your surprise so quickly.” Rinsing off the cloth and applying more medical and cleansing oils, he then moved his hand further down Spock’s torso, getting dangerously close to Spock’s erection, standing tall outside of the bathwater. “My my, I underestimated how eager you were.” S’Jenes gave Spock a coy smile. “You must be more patient than I realized.”

Spock moaned as S’Jenes’s hand gave a light brush across his penis and lightly applied pressure as he cleaned his glands. He then watched as S’Jenes crawled further down the length of the tub to clean his legs and feet, now looking at a full view of his backside. The muscles on S'Jenes's back were immaculate, clearly still showing signs of a body still well-tempered from the battlefield. The massive size of his rear end gave a great contrast as its own soft beauty was given to it from the pleasing thick and round shape of each buttock and how they bounced every time S’Jenes rose and fell on the haunches of his heels. "I truly appreciate such an incredible display," Spock proclaimed.

S’Jenes looked at Spock with a smirk, sticking his rear out to make the bouncing more pronounced underneath the garment. “Why thank you. I admire your appreciation.” He then stood up to take the remaining water and poured it over Spock’s body, rendering him clean and tended for.

Spock then stood up as the dry desert air quickly evaporated the water off of his naked body. He then looked in to S’Jenes’s eyes as he held his hand up in the _o’hets’za_ stance, waiting for permission to be granted. S’Jenes answered his stance with a hand of his own, letting the fingers flow gently over the palm and back of the hand in a sensual kiss. He placed his other hand on Spock’s chest and Spock placed his other hand on the small of S’Jenes’s back, holding him close to continue biting S’Jenes’s neck and shoulder with S’Jenes breasts and belly gently pressed between them.

The _o’hets’za_ continued as Spock kneeled lower, biting and sucking on S’Jenes’s flesh as S’Jenes began to whimper in lust. At the belly Spock licked through the fabric and blew on the wet spots, which made S'Jenes shiver and moan from the attention to his tight and sensitive skin. Moving lower Spock was able to see through the fabric and find S'Jenes's genitals fully aroused, the opening between his legs moist and shining with fluid. Spock thought back to that morning, remembering the stain on his blanket left by S'Jenes. He almost leaned forward to taste when a hand was placed on his forehead to stop him.

S'Jenes gave a small smile as he ran his fingers through Spock's hair. "My _k'hat'n'dlawa_ , I will allow you to enjoy my body for your pleasure, but I request that I stand off my feet for now." Spock nodded, allowing them to break the _o’hets’za_ before S'Jenes made his way to Spock's bed.

S'Jenes got onto his hands and knees with his rear facing Spock, arching his back and shaking his hips to let his buttocks bounce wildly. Bending down further showed his pregnant belly from in between his large thighs, further enticing Spock to claim him. Feeling his body fall into heat, S'Jenes moaned " OH.. oh please...ah…Spock, I am ready for you."

Spock took long strides across the tent, stopping to lift up the fabric and knelt right in front of S'Jenes's glistening hole, shining with the increase of lubrication fluid dripping down onto the blanket. Overtaken by the sweet heady scent, Spock took a long lick.

"AAHHHH, yes…oh yes," S'Jenes moaned. He tilted his head and arched his back as he continued whimpering while Spock hungrily licked and sucked on the folds of S'Jenes's opening, finally able to taste the fluids. Spock noted that it really did taste like a sweet desert flower, especially coming from such a heavenly source. Spock's hands took to grabbing onto each buttock, his fingertips sinking into the soft flesh. The fluid kept squirting out onto Spock's face as he kneaded S'Jenes's rear like a pile of dough, loud licking and lustful moaning filling the cool desert air.

Feeling his penis secreting lubrication and growing more painfully erect Spock quickly stopped licking and stood up before thrusting in S'Jenes. Spock then grabbed on to S'Jenes's hips as he thrusted his penis in and out as hard and quick as he could. Loud slaps from colliding with S'Jenes's rear rang loud alongside S'Jenes's moans and whimpers. S’Jenes’s breasts and belly were bouncing and shaking from the incredible force. S’Jenes’s arching back made his rear look even larger, which excited Spock to no end. Spock has never heard or felt such bliss such as this, almost wishing that it would never end. Leaning forward Spock whispered into S’Jenes’s ear “Your body... is immaculate.” He continued giving small powerful thrusts as he spoke. “You should be treasured, worshipped as a deity.” Spock gave one hard thrust, causing S’Jenes’s breast to fall through the sides of the fabric straps and trap them inside the cleavage. “Your body has been blessed by the fertility goddess herself, and I will cherish you for as long we both shall live.”

"Ah, ah Spock, _my k'hat'n'dlawa_ …", S'Jenes moaned, feeling flattered from Spock’s loving words. His arms and legs began to shake from losing the strength to hold up his body. "I... I ah, I must change positions AHHH before I… I--"

Spock then again remembered that wonderful image, S'Jenes gyrating his hips and grinding on his erection and how good it all looked and felt. Spock then quickly pulled out of S’Jenes, and lightly smacked S'Jenes's rear, relishing in how it jiggled. He laid down on the bed. "Come, Ashayam." Spock beckoned. "Come and assume the same stance you took to pleasure yourself on top of me." S'Jenes climbed on top of him, lined his hole directly over Spock’s penis and slid down sheathing it inside of him. “Ahhhhh, this is much better, thank you my _k'hat'n'dlawa_ ,” S’Jenes whispered as he held out his hand for another _o’hets’za_. Spock returned the gesture, allowing them to rub their fingers together as S’Jenes began to gyrate his hips. They both began to loudly moan as their mind began to conjoin after reaching out to each other. They could both feel each other’s intense sensations, which caused them both to break the _o’hets’za_ to really grind into each other. Spock grabbed firmly onto S’Jenes’s hips to thrust his hips firmly into the continuously lubricated hole while S’Jenes took both of his hands to hold onto his wildly bouncing breasts. S’Jenes then rubbed his nipples while squeezing his breasts together, his skin glowing from the blush, perfectly recreating the heavenly image Spock remembered from the battle. Their minds’ link grew stronger and stronger as their coitus grew harder and louder, throaty moans, lustful mewling and slaps between wet and lubricated skin continued to ring.

Finally their bodies thrusted into one another as they both climax, Spock holding his penis into S’Jenes’s hole as he was coming. S’Jenes’s breasts began to leak breast milk from his continued pinching as his own hole began to ejaculate as well. The link between their mind formed into a permanent bond, strong and as golden as a bright sun. Their minds swirled together in a dreamy haze, winding down as they basked in the afterglow. S’Jenes lifted himself off of Spock and lay down next to him, his breast still leaking milk and his hole dripping with the mixture of both of their fluids.

Spock ducked his head down to lick and gently nibble on the nipples from both breasts, drinking the sweet milk while S’Jenes held his head closer. In his mind S’Jenes expressed his gratitude, thanking him for taking pleasure in his body and allowing him to truly feel comfortable. He was also truly ecstatic that the bond between their minds was so strong that any Vulcan would never doubt that he was ever unwanted or unloved again.

Spock’s mind flashed back an expression of gratitude as well. He was mildly regretful that he wasn’t forthcoming of his desires sooner but was humbled that S’Jenes felt confident enough to show him the full extent of his body and was eager to impregnate him later on, now that their bond would also make mating much more pleasurable.

After Spock had emptied out S’Jenes breasts of their milk, they positioned themselves in a spooning fashion, with both of their hands laying on top of S’Jenes’s belly. They both then performed the _o’hets’za_ as they rubbed, with the bond in between them causing them to fall into a deep sleep and lie together in a sweet embrace.

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, and feedback is always appreciated (-^u^-)
> 
> Words in Vulcan (some courtesy of the Vulcan Language Dictionary):  
> patam-kar-yuk - sleepy-head  
> dokai - Vulcan avian creature  
> kafeh-t’lok - mixture of words warm and penis (cock-warmer)  
> trillpa - type of Vulcan Sword  
> o’hets’za - Vulcan kiss  
> k'hat'n'dlawa -Beloved, darling


End file.
